El angel de la muerte
by marecita.albarn
Summary: Maka albarn es una detective privado pero la vida le da un canvio cuando se cruzara un con un salvage motero de ojos rojos y pelo blanco
1. Chapter 1

**El angel de la muerte**

**Cap:1**

**Maka pov:**

Hola soy Maka albarn tengo 25 años y soy detective teoria siempre tengo trabajo pero hoy la oficina estava tranquila tengo un don especial y es el de ver a los muertos soy como un portal para que vallan a la luz.

**Liz:**Maka estas en otro mundo—es como una hermana para mi tiene mi misma edad pero un cabron la dejo enbarazada a los 16 y tiene una hija de 11 años llamada Patty

**Maka:**Perdona liz dime que pasa?

**Liz:**Tienes un cliente lo hare pasar vale?

**Maka: **claro dile que pase :D pero dime por que tanta importancia?

**Liz:**vale, esta como un tren es abogado uffff esta :D bueno le digo que pase—se va

Derrepente aparece un chico alto rubio ojos verdes y si estava como un tren como havia dicho liz

**Cliente:**Hola, bueno me llamo Oz (si de Pandora hearts) soy abogado y tengo un cliente que esta en la carcel pero el es inocente lo se

**Maka:** Esta bien acepto el caso oz su cliente saldra de la carcel como se llama su cliente y quien es el asesinado?

**Oz:**Mi cliente se llama xerxes break y la persona que a sido asesinanda se llama Marc break

**Maka:**me pondre ahora mismo en el caso gracias adios—se fue

Bueno esta claro que tenia que visitar a Rocket es un fantasma que murio por los años 70 era como un niño pequeño vivia en un manicomio y sigue alli tenia una hermana ke murio por los años 50 pero no keria saber nada de mi .Siempre voy a ver a Rocket por que tiene una habilidad de saber cuando se morira cada persona y cuando han nacido etc..

Cuando llegue al manicomio me toco hacer lo de siempre arrastrarme ,saltar,correr etc… hasta k lo vi la ventana de rocket.

**Maka: **Rocket :D

**Rocket:**Señorita maka te veo atraves del cristal :D

**Maka**: genial cariño te tengo que dar un nombre asi que si habre la ventana

**Rocket:**Pero tienes visita :D después nos vemos –desaparecio

**¿?:**Que tenemos aquí? Una chica que halla una propiedad privad

Me di la vuelta para ver quien me hablava cuando lo vi un chico con el pelo blanco,ojos rojos,un cuerpo fuerte y sexy

**Maka:**Perdonar , ahora mismo me voy

**¿?:**De eso nada

**¿?**:Una mortal no puede hallar mi santuario

Cuando me di cuenta habian dos tios mas tenian pinta uno de principe (pelo negro,con 3 rallas blancas a un lado y ojos amarillos) el otro tenia pinta de mafioso (pelo azul , ojos verdes , muy musculoso)

**Maka:**Me presentare soy Maka Albarn y soy detective privado y estoy en un caso :D

**Motero1:** yo soy Soul el jefe de los moteros

**Principe:** yo soy kid :D

**Mafioso:** yo Black star y superare a los dioses

RING RING—mierda es mi mobil

**Maka:**tengo que contestar perdonar

**Soul:**Quien es tu novio? – me pregunto enfadado

**Maka:**primero no tengo novio segundo: solo es un admirador que se muere por mis huesos ademas es un imbecil , Rankanog(perdon no de cómo se escribe)

**Rankanog:**Que contenta estas? Tenias ganas de escucharme?

**Maka:**a ti que te importa que este contenta ? no tenia ganas de escucharte ahora dime que quieres?

**Rankanog:**Bueno tu tio te busca tenemos un asesinato asi que mueve tu precioso culo hasta aquí

**Maka:**Vale , ahora ireeee adios-colgue

**Soul:**Para ser tan plana eres muy popular , dime tienes un Boli?

**Maka:**ignorare lo que le has dicho a mis pechos , a y toma el Boli

**Soul:**-coge mi mano y apunta algo—Sabes aunque seas plana tienes buen culo :D

**Maka:**Tu numero de telefono? Y preferiría que no me miraras tanto el culo – empece a buscar en mis bolsillos mi tarjeta—toma mi tarjeta :D

**Soul:**Me gustas, bueno me caes bien gatita

**Maka:**Gatita? O.O bueno tengo trabajo que hacer –le di un beso en la megilla a todos - Adios KID, Black star y Tiburon

**Soul:**Tiburon? O.o

**CONTIUNARA**

Bueno a sido cortito ya subire mas cap :D adios y gracias por leer


	2. Chapter 2

**Siento muchooo haver tardado tanto pero entre que no sabia como continuar , problemas familiares etc… bueno no os quiero entretener mas au k no se si nisiquiera leeis esto pero asi me desestreso XDD **

**Maka Pov: **

Llegue a la escena del crimen mi tio Stein estava que echava humo y a su lado estava el famoso casa recompensas Rankanog que mirava muy concentrado un cadáver

**Maka:** Hola ya he llegado –dije dando una sonrisa mi tio se acerco y me echo el humo en cara.

**Stein:** Llegas tarde donde diablos estavas? –me miro la mano – que tienes ahí?

**Maka:**Tranquilo solo es un numero de telefono de un chico muy guapo aun que creo que no querras saber de quien es – le dije sacandole la lengua

**Stein:** Exacto me da igual con quien te acuestes pero te necesito para este caso , ves a ver el cadáver.

Bueno sera mejor hacer lo que dice parece que no esta de que tenemos aqui parece ser que era un hombre de unos 35 años y tiene una herida de bala en la frente.

**¿?:**Ese chico dijo que mori hace 2h por lo menos , le llamaron diciendo que escucharon un disparo….

Me gire rapidamente para ver de donde venia esa voz era de un fatasma que estava a mi lado y tenia el mismo aspecto k el cadáver asi que no hay que ser muy listo para saber que era el alma o fantasma de esa persona.

**Maka:** No te falta razon tiene una herida de bala en la frente , supongo que ese es tu cuerpo , asi que mejor dime tu nombre y acabaremos con las dudas del momento.

**¿?:-**se giro para mirarme-asi que puedes verme , la verdad es que eres como una luz , perdona mi falta de educación la verdad es que aun estoy en shock por este momento , me llamo Jack Bezarius soy abogado llevava un caso pero cuando volvia a casa senti que alguien me seguia y ya lo ves si mi presetimiento era bueno.

**Maka:** No sabes cuanto lo siento , por el momento dejare que mi tio se ocupe y me mantega informada .

**Rancanog:**valla , valla mi dulce amor te echava de menos – ho genial tenia que llamarme asi el ligon del siglo-

**Maka: **Deverias de aprender a tener tu boca cerrada –me levantava para irme

**Rancanog:**A donde vas guapa?

**Maka: **a mi casa – me dirigi a mi tio – tio me voy ya mantenme informada y asi te ire descubriendo cosas.

**Stein:** Esta bien descansa y dale recuerdos a tu padre.

**Rancanog:** A mi tu no me engañas a quedado con alguien y no me lo quieres decir venga dimelo – encima el pesado se me acerca de verdad es que…. por que triunfo tanto con los hombres.

**¿?: **Deberias de dejarla en paz ya que hoy tiene una cita conmigo.

De donde havia salido esa voz…. Hay no lo que faltava el motero tiburón….tambien conocido como Soul.

**Rancanog: **Pensava que tu tipo de hombre era mejor pero veo que me equivocava – se giro- me vuelvo con tu tio hermosura-se fue

**Maka:**Bueno ahora explícame que haces aquí , es que acaso te he gustado tanto que necesitas estar conmigo?

Por que se queda callado, espera donde esta ? O.O siento que algo me esta cogiendo QUE? Hace soul cogiendome espera vamos a una mansion ahora mismo estoy flipando. Me lleva a una habitación donde estan Kid y Black que miedo…

**Soul: **Tu puedes ver a los fantasmas?

**Maka:**Que?

**Soul:**Que si puedes verlas se que las puedes ver….

**Maka:**entonces si lo sabes por que preguntas – debo de mantener la calma , pero como lo saben.

**Soul: **Sabes como lo sabemos? Es muy sencillo yo soy el hijo de Santan .

**Kid:** Yo soy el hijo del dios de la muerte

**Black :** y yo el hijo del mayor asesino que a existido en ese mundo

**Maka:** No me gustan estas bromas…

Derrepente veo como soul se quita la camisa O/O pero que hace?

**Soul: **-se gira- ves esto? –asiento con la cabeza- pues es la marca de que soy el hijo de satan y mi mision ahora mismo es cuidarte.

**Muhahahaahahahhaa soy una malota :P y os dejare con la intriga pero por haber tardado tando os dare un adelanto , el proximo adelanto la semana que viene ^^ Teneis que havisarme que parejas novias quereis que tengan Kid y Black ^^ y rackanog :P besos **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ADELANTO**

**MAKA:**Por que tienes que cuidarme?

**Soul:**por que tiene que ver una razon?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Soul:**Tenemos que hacer la historia mas creible

**Maka:** y que kieres que les diga?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Soul:**Maka haremos esto salgamos juntos ^^

**Maka: **QUE? Estas loco

**SOUL POV:**

Maka angel de la muerte hare que te enamores de mi igual que yo solo existo para ti …. Viviremos juntos y nadie te hara daño pero para eso habra una guerra pero nunca nos separaremos yo TE AMO…..


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry he tardado mucho pero tenia los examenes finales etc.. y me pelee con una ex amiga por temas de amor XD bueno no os entretengo mas a leer**

**Maka Pov:**

**Maka:**Por que tienes que cuidarme?

**Soul:**por que tiene que ver una razon?-de verdad este chico me saca de mis casillas , pero el tatuaje que tiene en la espalda si que es la estrella de satan…deberé de tener cuidado.

**Kid:**Bueno Maka necesitas descansar – le mire y me dedicaba una sonrisa

**Maka:** Como voy a descansar? Si uno es el hijo de satan , el hijo del mayor asesino y tu el hijo de la muerte , todo tiene una explicación solo es una broma asi que buenas noches me voy a mi casa –dije dirigiéndome a la salida y cerrando la puerta de golpe

Mierda me he perdido mmmm y si giro a la derecha ….despues a la izquierda ,Mierda me he perdido

**¿?:**Hola monada , que haces sola ha estas horas de la noche? – dijo una voz detrás de mi…pensaba que era Soul con sus bromas pero el no me pondría contra la pared , me gire y entonces lo vi un hombre de 35 años , me entro el pánico pero para eso esta la patada en su zona mas intima.

**¿?:**DEJALA EN PAZ- era una voz k conocia tenia una capa negra de repente aparto al hombre de mi y con una mano espera…le ha roto la columna O.O

El hombre estaba en el suelo muerto…tenia miedo quien era ese hombre y lo mas importante que me iba a hacer…

**¿?:** que cabron y tu tan asustada estavas? Eh por que tiemblas? – por que me habla como si fuera mi amigo.-Soy yo tonta – se quito la capucha y era…no me lo puedo creer

**Maka:** Soul!?

**Soul:**Tanto miedo tenias? Jajajajajaja-pero por que se rie en mi cara?

**Maka:**Yo? Miedo de que? De verdad soul eres un tonto –mierda mierda y mas mierda seguro que estare roja a mas no poder.

**Soul:**Por que estas tan roja? , que graciosa eres venga vamos-me copio en brazos y me llevo hasta su casa.

**Maka:**Ahora vasta de bromas ,explícame como has hecho eso para que el hombre se quedara en el suelo muerto-le dije seria.

**Soul:**No hice nada…-se intentaba escaquear

**Maka:** Que no hiciste nada? Le rompiste la columna ….Explicamelo

**Soul:**Maka , tu eres un angel de la muerte y tus poderes son que las almas pasan al cielo através de ti –asenti con la cabeza , una vez que exploto una fabrica la noche que me dio todas esas almas

**Maka:**Soul como le rompiste la columna?-era la unica pregunta que tenia en mente

**Soul:**Estava tocando algo que era mio y eso lo pagaran con la muerte cualquiera que te toque.

-me quede sorprendida ya que por que me decia eso? El es el hijo de satan…

**Soul:**Maka tienes que quedarte conmigo yo te protegere y quiero que vivas conmigo..-pero que dice este?

**Maka:**Haber yo tengo mi piso , mi trabajo y mi familia no pedo dejarlos como si nada

**Soul:** Tenemos que hacer una historia creible

**Maka:** y que quieres que les diga? , no puedo dejarlo todo como si nada y irme con el hijo de satan estamos locos? Entiendes ?

**Soul:**Primero que mi padre sea satan no significa que yo sea como el , de ahí el dicho de no juzgues a un libro por su portada Segundo: planos estamos locos y respecto a tu familia y todo que te parece si…-no le deje continuar

**Maka:**Alto ahí , vale me ha pasado con lo de tu padre , después si estamos locos tendremos que hacerlo bien .Despues tengo un caso entre manos asi que no estre las 24H contigo ¬¬ -me alegro de dejarle todo bien claro,

**Soul:**Bueno algo haremos pero esta noche de quedas qui ya que no puedes ir por kque te pierdes –me sonrio

**Maka:**Bueno listillo , pues mañana me llevas a casa

**Soul:** Maka tengo una idea por que no hacemos que somos pareja , osea que salgamos juntos

**Maka:**Que? Estas loco definitivamente –que se ha creido este

**Soul:**tranquila mañana miramos la historia ^^ bona nit-se fue corriendo a su habitación

**Soul Pov:**

Maka angel de la muerte hare que te enamores de mi igual que yo solo existo solo para ti ….viviremos juntos y nadie te hara daño , pero para eso habra una guerra pero nunca nos separaran por que te amo…

Haber ahora la historia que me monto para que su familia no se queje y tal que palo

Ojala podamos aguantar te ayudare en todo en lo que pueda y te molestare pero eso es tu culpa por ser tan mona , pero que digo mejor me voy a dormir que sino …

**Bueno que os parecido? Ahora ire subiendo mas cap que ya se acerca el verano tendre mas tiempo ^^ bueno os dejo un adelanto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Liz:**Que tienes novio? Donde queda nuestro pacto de amisad ven aquí y cuentamelo todo

**Maka:**Vale pero no me mates

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Stein:**Maka tenemos otro problema ha aparecido otro muerto sera mejor que vallas a ver a tu amigo policia de la prison

**Maka:**En que lios me metes estabien ahora ire

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Soul:**Vas a ir a la carcel? Sola? Creo que no te voy a poder ir sola ire contigo

**Maka:** Soul…no pasa nada es un amigo

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Rancanog:** Valla veo que vienes con tu novio…

**Soul:** ya ves es el amor de mi vida y no puedo dejar-la sola

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CONTINUARA ^^ **


	4. Chapter 4

**Bueno para que cojais el historia mejor voy a hacer un especial , para que veáis como era su vida antes reviews espero recibir mas ^^ y gracias por leer**

**Maka Pov:**

Aun no entiendo nada de nada bueno sera mejor que duerma y ya todo se solucionara mañana eso espero.

"**Mejor ver muertos que estar muerto"**

Normalmente nadie recuerda el dia de su nacimiento pero yo si…

El doctor me saco del vientre de mi madre y me dio unas palmadas en el culo (idiota).

Recuerdo cuando corto el cordon umbilical que unia a mi madre y a mi , abri los ojos y lo siguiente que vi fue un hombre con una capa negra me dio muchísimo terror quiera? Después desaparecio.

Las primeras palabras que escuche fue:

-La estamos perdiendo , llamen al doctor rapido-grito una enfermera , me gire para ver a lo que se referia y lo vi …..el alma de mi madre saliendo de su cuerpo , se hacerco a mi y me susurro

-hija mia , sabia que eras especial por eso , quiero que vivas que seas feliz y fuerte , por que yo te doy mi vida cariño mio nunca me olvides , te quiero – me beso la frente y dejo este mundo atraves de mi .

Lo siguiente que escuche:

Se ha ido , la emos perdido-eso dijo la enfermera

Pasaron los meses mi padre y mi hermana Tsubaki me criaron como pudieron , aunque mi hermana tiene 2 años mas que yo.

Cuando tenia 12 meses ,eso es igual a un año pero me siento vieja, bueno a lo que iba mi padre se caso con mi madrastra Azusa como me odiaba y lo notaba que a mi me dejara abandonada en casa y a mi hermana le daba todo quieras o no se notaba.

A los 5 años le dije a mi madrastra que su padre habia muerto y me dijo que le dijera noseque de unas toallas azules, lo que ocasiono que me empezo a chillar en mitad del parque y aparecio la capa negra iba directamente hacia mi madrastra le iba ha hacer algo y le suplicava mentalmente que no le hiciera nada, el note que se puso tenso y enfadado y se fue…

Al cabo de un rato me llevo al bar en el que ahora es dueño mi padre antes era policia pero como me llevo a un caso y le esplique todo lo que decia el muerto lo resolvi , al llegar me dio una bofetada y me sento en una mesa , pero antes de ir a buscar a mi padre se giro y me escupio en la cara .

Al rato de 5 min vino mi padre me echo la bronca de que no deveria de decir esas cosas que no son normales y tal…cuando se fue me fui , y choque contra un nombre del cual me dijo que sabia donde estavan mis padres , yo tambien lo sabia pero le segui, pasamos un edifico con muchos pisos , pero me llevo a la parte de atrás se me acerco con un pañuelo , pero el hombre de la capa negra se puso detrás suyo y le rompio la columna con una sola mano. Me fui corriendo y llegue al Bar para sorpresa de todos nadie se habia dado cuenta

Cuando tenia los 13 años mi hermana tenia que hacer un trabajo claro ella tenia sus 15 era ir a un edificio pero estaba un poco abandonado y habian algunos pandilleros anda unos de 17 años anda pero que guapos son uno se llamaba Angel por que lo se muy facil por que le atropello un choche entonces murio y vino directamente a mi , desde ese momento nunca se ha separado de mi es como mi compañero pero el dinero que gana es para su madre.

Tambien escapamos de los edificios esos gracias a la ayuda de un chico de ojos rojos y pelo blanco , la verdad es que me atrajo pero tenia los 16 era mas tipo mi hermana pero mi hermana no se fijava en el estava un poco mas asustada. Salimos de alli pero el chico no me quiso dar su nombre solo me llamo Holandesa.

Pasaron los años y aprove la eso y fui a la universidad sacandome el titulo de declive privado claro que alli iban los que querian ser polis , investigadores etc…

Un año un chico me intento atropellas con su coche , fue mi primer intento de asesinato creo que me odiaba , era uno del equipo de futbol y me intento asesinar no se que le hize y aparecio el capa negra apartando con una sola mano el coche.

Me llevaron y vino mi tio Stein por si queria poner una denuncia o algo pero solo por eso iba a ruinar la vida a un pobre chico le dije que no y me echo bronca …

De echo el chico ese trabaja para mi tio y su mejor amigo es el encargado de la carcel nunca nos llevamos pero siempre ha sido guapo y estaba bueno.

Bueno y cuando me idependice cogi un piso donde ese hombre me saco el pañuelo soy un poco masoquista y tengo un fantasma que le llamo señor Wong por que no me habla y siempre flota .

Y odio a las personas que se piensas que ya lo se todo , bueno dentro de poco tendre que hablar con Soul y volver a mi casa.

**Bueno hasta aquí esta cap espero que os halla gustado la continuación la deje en el cap anterior ^^ espero que os halla gustadoa**


	5. Chapter 5

**Espero que sigais atentos a todos mis cap nuevos , subo un cap cada semana entre viernes , sabado y domingo . gracias por todo y por leerlo**

**Maka Pov:**

Una noche de recuerdos nunca viene mal , la verdad es que mi infacia no fue muy agadable , creo que es hora de volver a casa quiero darme una ducha.

**Soul Pov:**

Me desperte y fui a la cocina alli vi como kid habia echo sus tortitas simetricas (con la cara de shinigami)

-bueno soul , que haras con Maka? –me pregunto Kid

-habia pensado que para protegerla tengo que ser algo suyo , asi que sere su novio falso –le conteste

-vamos que te enamoraras de Maka-me dijo Kid

-Vosotros inferiores adorar al gran dios BLACK-STAR-grito saltando y ahí empezo otra pelea de Kid VS Black

-Bajate de ahí mono asimetrico-le dijo Kid

- Callate rayitas –le contesto Black

**Maka Pov:**

Baje a la cocina y lo que vi fue una cosa un poco rara pero divertida kid en el suelo diciendo que queria morir por no ser asimetrico , soul en el sofa con sangre en la nariz y Black en la mesa gritando que era dios

-jajajajajajaja-no pude evitar reir –que os pasa estais mal

-es lo de todas las mañanas –me dijo soul –adonde vas?

-lo siento soul pero quiero ir me a casa , a darme una ducha –le conteste

-tambien te puedes duchar aquí –y me sonrio sera pervertido

-no tengo ropa de recambio asi que me voy a casa –le dije soul se levanto

-yo te acompaño , pero antes desayunemos algo

-eso me parece bien –le sonrei

Después de tomar algo que eran unas tortitas con una cara rara , fuimos a la moto de Soul y ahora estamos en frente de mi casa.

-Ya hemos llegado , gracias-de repente senti una mirada me gire mierda estava liz

-bueno pues no iremos viendo –me dijo soul y se empezo a acercar a mi oido –tenemos una cotilla aso que novia actua

Mierda se empezava hacercar a mis labios como novia hee muhahaha

-no cariño aquí no me da mucha vergüenza ademas quiero ir lento…-le diun beso en la megilla – te llamare –y le lanze un beso

-no amor mio mejor te llamo yo –se guardo el beso y se fue

Me gire y lo primero que paso fue que me cogieron del brazo me quitaron las llaves de mi casa y abrieron la puerta me sento en el sofa y lo que primo que me dijo fue

Quien era ese? –era una liz

Pues es mi novio – le dije con unas ganas como una enamorada

Y cunado me lo pensavas decir?-me dijo un poco enfadada

Cuando tuviera tiempo

Muy bien responde a mis proximas pregunta : desde cuando? Habeis hecho cosas en la cama? , besa bien? Va al gimnasio por que esta muy bueno? Y por ultimo tiene algun hermano o amigo?-si que tenia tiempo para preguntar.

Pues hace unos dias , no hemos hecho nada , tampoco nos hemos besado , si va al gimnasio , no se si tiene un hermano , pero si tiene dos amigos un poco raros – es lo que le conteste

Me salve por el sonido de mi movil

Hola, soy maka y usted quien es?

Maka soy yo tu tio Stein

Yo tengo tios? –le gastare una broma

Te disecciono? –me dijo serio vale dejo la broma que me mata

Bueno que querias tio que quiero muchísimo?

Ahora no me hagas la pelota , ha aparecido otro cadáver te necesito aquí ya!

En que lios te metes , bueno me voy a da una ducha y voy para alla

Llega pronto –fue lo ultimo que escuche por que le colgue.

bueno Liz me ire a dar una ducha y después me voy a ver un cadáver ^^ asi que bye

me fui a la ducha que bien la necesitaba , cuando me vesti con unos pantalones cortos negros y una camisa blanca pero la parte de atrás transparente, cogi mi coche llamado misery (si le pongo nombres a mis cosas) y llegue

-Porfin llegas – me dijo Ragnarok iba con una camisa negra ajustada , su pelo negro y después unos pantalones pitillos , seba a enterar

-lo siento es que estava con mi novio –le sonrei – bueno voy a ver al muerto-le dije avanzando hacia el muerto encontre el cadáver de un hombre con el pelo negro e iba con traje

-Según nuestra información se llama Jack Benzarius-me dijo mi tio

-Entonces ire a visitar a un amigo mio en la carcel que esta relacionado con este caso

-ni loca iras sola yo te acompañare-para mi sorpresa fue Ragnarock

-vale , ire a las 7 de la tarde tenemos dos horas ahora me tengo que ir deu

Coji misery y fui a visitar a mi "novio" soul , trepe por una reja y entre por la ventana y dije

-ya estoy aquí –pero para mi sorpresa eran 10 motoristas

-valla amor no sabia que venias hoy –era Soul –chicos os presento a mi novia Maka

-HOLA –dijeron todos

-encantada –les conteste

-bueno amor y a que se debe esta visita?-me dijo Soul

-Que no pordremos quedar por que tengo que ir a visitar a un amigo a la carcel-le dije con una sonrisa

El cambio su cara a serio

-pues ire contigo , ni loco voy a dejar que vallas sola –me dijo

-soy mayorcita para hacer lo que quiera ademas estoy en un caso-le dije

-yo no digo que no vallas digo que ire contigo –me dio un beso en la megilla-vale?

-esta bien – le abraze –te espero en el coche –esto creo que es demasiado real para solo fingir pero la verdad se siente bien

…..pasan 10 min….

-porfin llegas –le dije

-tenia que solucionar unas cosas-me dijo

-la banda que habia en tu casa era la tuya? –le pregunte

-no son los jefes de todas las bandas de la ciudad y los alrededores-me dijo tranquilo le mire asustada –no te asustes soy mas fuerte que ellos ya lo sabes

-si lo se , ya emos llegado –aparque y deje a misery

-porfin llegas preciosa – me dijo Ragnarock

-Sorry tenia que recoger a una persona –dije señalando a Soul

-valla este es tu novio? –me dijo

-pues si soy su novio , somos inseparables –le contesto soul enfadado

-Maka? Que quieres –me gire y me encontre con Ox el mejor amigo de que me intento atropellar

-Hola , venimos a visitar a un preso Xerxes break-se puso tenso con ese nombre

-el es el hombre mas peligroso de la carcel…..

**Bueno has aquí el cap de hoy no dejare continuación les dejare que imaginen ^^ besos y hasta la proxima **


End file.
